Different Worlds, Different Stories
by HalobeeOfThings
Summary: Sure, you know the nations, but what if they were made in different ways, with different pasts and lands. Based on my Civilization game. May put some OCs and romance later. First Fanfic.
1. Arise America Pt1

"Come along America" Washington said, as he opened the door of the nation's cabin. "I have something to show you.". Young America followed his boss, wondering of what is this surprise. "Is it a new toy or a monument?" He asked with his curiosity as he walked with Washington. Washington laughed "No, it's not something like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Are you really really sure?"

"Yes..."

"Are you re-"

"America, stop it..."

America giggles. "Then, what is it? It has to be something good."

"Trust me, it is probably the best thing that you will see in your life," George Washington said with a smile on his face and looked at the young nation. The smile soon faded and looked away, "and beyond mine.". "Don't worry," America said with a wide smile, "We've had some good times together and we'll continue to make more!" The old man smiled once more _He can really lighten people up._ He thought. He then began to remember the first time when he met America.

…...

Washington, a leader of one of the groups of people that have left Britain, was keeping progress of how the camp was doing. "Hmmm..." He wondered, "Food, maybe able to last a more few days, water, seems like we need to get some more before winter hits, wood..." He was interrupted by one of the guards coming in. "Chieftain?" The guard said, entering his tent. "Yes, make it quick, it seems like I have a lot of work to do." He told his guard as he was looking at some documents and looked at them with discouragement. "Um, we've found a child with no mother or father with him"

"Does he remember what happened to them?"

"No, but he remembers only a few things."

"Like?"

"Well, he said he was a nation."

"**A NATION?!**" He dropped the documents on the floor. The word, _nation_ was a word that Washington wished that he would ever hear again. From the tyrannical rule of Britain's current line of kings, Washington hoped not to hear _nation _in his life again. Britain's kings did nothing to help what starvation and diseases that pledged the civilians that lived there. The people of Great Britain tried to rebel, but the armies of the government were to strong to fight against and the end result was to leave their home and set out for new lands to settle.

"Yes," The guard spoke," He told us that he's name was America."

"Well, I'd like to speak with this _America _if you don't mind."

"Okay, he's sitting near the fire last time I checked."

Washington stormed out of his tent and headed toward the campfire. _A nation?_ He thought _You've got to be joking._


	2. Arise America Pt2

Washington was a few feet of the camp fire and can see guards around it with a small and laughing boy. As he walks closer, he can see some features of the boy, blonde hair, white looking clothing, and his blue eyes. The guards look and saw Washington, so they got up and putted their hands on top of where their hearts were. "Chieftain!" They spoke in unison. He raises his hand up a bit, signifying them to calm down. The boy was looking around at first then look behind him and saw Washington. The boy smiled. "Hi there." He said and waited for the Chieftain to respond, but no answer.

Finally Washington spoke," Why are you here?" with a serious expression. The boy shrugged,

"Well, I don't know myself," He said, confused, "The only thing I know that this place, is going to be a great nation one day."

Washington was shocked _a great nation_? He shook his head in disbelief, and stood in front of the boy.

"Now, you listen here, this land is nothing, but Anarchy, you hear me?"

"Well, maybe there will be a great leader that would unite this land."

"Who, there are many groups of people that are willing to fight against a united cause that would try make a government."

"You."

"I'm sorry?"

"You have have the skill be create armies to fight against invaders, plus keep balance in the economy, so why can't you create a united world?"

Washington has already heard enough of this boy just like that, "Enough, guards, take care of this b-"

"America, my name's America, have you forgotten what the guard that came to your tent said?"

Washington sighed, "this America, I have to inform the people of our current stand of resources."

and walks away from the blazing fire that had that _nation_ siting. Thoughts few into Washington's mind as he walked, _Can people be united? Can they unite others? Can there BE a united country at this time? _He shook his head once more _No, there won't be a united country, not what England has done to them._

**The Next Day**

Washington was barely awake when he was awaken from the sun. The first thing he saw was America on top of him. "GOOD MORING!" He shouted in front of his face. It caused Washington to flinch, "W-what are you doing here?!"

"I can here to say good morning!" He said with a smile

"That's it?!"

"No," America got off on him, the smile was gone when he looked at Washington again," I'm here because I'm wondering."

"Wondering of what?"

"I'm just wondering why you hate me." America pouts "I did nothing and you tried to scare me."

At this point, Washington felt guilty for America. "I don't hate you, I just... Ummm... Have a bad history with nations in the past."

"Really? Then what is it?"

"I... I don't want to explain it... It's just bad..." Washington looks away from America.

Silence filled the air for a minute or two, then America spoke out, "Well, I'm not gonna ask what happened, but it is safe to say that I wouldn't be a monster when I grew up, I want to have peace and equality for all, no more slaves, no more kings." He made one of the biggest smiles that he has ever seen.

Washington couldn't help, but to smile back at him "I'd like to see you do that, that would be nice."

America nods," Oh wait!" He runs to the exit of Washington's tent "Get up! People came and made you breakfast!"

"Really? Who?"

"People that want to talk to you, they said that they want to talk to you. It's just four people, come on!" America ran out as fast as he can outside.

**Present Time**

Washington snaps out of his flashback and looked around of where they were. "Ah, we're here!" He said as they walk on top of a cliff. There they saw a bustling city fulled with people and life.

America looks at Washington confused,"A city?"

"No, not just a city, it's your capital!"

America eyes widened "Really?! MY capital?!"

Washington nods, "Yes, your capital, Am- I mean United States of America"

America hugs Washington as hard as he can,( program fail, FING SPACE) "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU."

Washington awkwardly backs America on the back. "No, thank you America."

America lets go, "Thank you for what?"

Washington sighs and kneels to America's height, "Thank you for giving this old man hope for a better future, one that does not conclude corrupt powers or rampant powers."

"W-wait, are you not going to be the leader of the civilization? My caretaker?"

Washington got up,"I'm afraid so, I've already had my time being a leader." He sighs,"I'm not sure how are you going to make a government without any kings, but I hope that you can."

America looks down, but then has an idea, "What about a president? It's not like a king at all, sure you have powers, but not as much power than... A court! Then that court is watching another court and that is monitored by the president!"

"That sounds like your making something up there..."

"Then the name of the cycle will be called... Ummm... Checks and Balances!... Oh! And the name of the government will be Republic!"

Washington eyes opened wide, but then relaxes and smiles at America. America smiles as well.

"You know..." America said, "The republic needs a candidate to be president, could you be one of those candidates?"

Washington sighs,_ This boy really wants to stay with me... _he thought _I guess there's only one way to not break his heart._ "Fine," he spoke to America,"I'll be your leader, once more, if the people choose me."

America smiled as wide as he saw him in the past, in his tent, trying to wake him up to go to breakfast with America's soon to be advisers. "Good, then I have an idea what to name the capital."

"What is it then?"

America looks at the city, "Washington D.C."


End file.
